To evaluate the dose dependence of the pharmacodynamic response to single oral doses of SDZ DJN 608 at moderately elevated blood glucose levels maintained by a glucose clamp in subjects with Type II DM and to evaluate the pharmacokinetics of oral doses of DJN 608 in subjects with Type II DM and to evaluate the safety and tolerability of increased oral doses of DJN 608 in subjects with Type II DM.